From DE 101 362 93 A1, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a thread former or tap with a shaft and a separate profile element is provided as a forming or cutting profile section, which is centrically and splinedly attachable on the shaft by means of a fastening device. The profile element is plate-shaped and has a running-in or lead cone, respectively. High spots and/or pits are formed on the end surfaces of the shaft and on the side surface of the profile element facing it, which form-fittingly engage into each other. Through this, an automatic centering of the profile element on the shaft takes place when the profile element is put on the shaft. In addition, a torque transmission from the shaft to the plate-shaped profile element takes place by the form-fitting connection. The profile element is fixed on the shaft by means of a centrical screw in an axial threaded bore. The high spots can be formed by radial ribs and the pits by radial grooves. The profile element is made from a hard metal, ceramics or the like. The shaft is made from a suitable tool steel, for instance. In the known thread former or tap, the provision of a multiplicity of different profile elements with different diameter, different lead and so on is possible for the purpose of connection with a standardized shaft. As a consequence, only the profile element is required to be made from a suitable hard material. As a consequence, the expense of material is significantly reduced.
It is usual to manufacture tools and tool inserts from a green compact of a powder of a hard material by the sintering method. This is also invited in the profile element of the known tool. The high spots and the pits for a bearing surface around tool holders are made by cutting operation. Even the most accurate cutting operation can not avoid the occurrence of dimension variations. However, the dimension variations affect the precise arrangement of the profile elements on the tool shaft and they influence the torque transmission behaviour in the use.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a method for making a form-fitting connection between a tool insert and a tool holder of a rotating tool which is free from float.